Heretofore in known warping arrangements, when a fully warped beam is to be removed, it is necessary that the warping arrangement be stopped, the beam taped up, packed, and removed from the arrangement and an empty beam provided to the arrangement, before the arrangement can be started up again. Even in an efficiently organized operation, such a beam change requires 10 to 15 minutes and a substantial utilization of personnel. Needless to say, during this time, the arrangement cannot be operated. While such arrangements are known for the winding of individual strands (DE OS 29 397 17 and DE 19 339 23), they are not suitable for the beaming of thread sheets.